


Heroic, and Just a Bit Grey

by phipiohsum475



Series: More Trouble Than It's Worth [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phipiohsum475/pseuds/phipiohsum475
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly rants about alpha male superheroes. To an alpha male.</p>
<p>Drabbles on the hidden consequences of the omega verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroic, and Just a Bit Grey

The abrupt noise of the door opening made Molly jump, almost dropping the blood side she held in her hand. She looked up and saw the detective inspector striding in. She smiled nervously; he was always so kind, but seemed far away, as though her friendship with Sherlock somehow made her off limits. Although, with Sherlock's possessive Alpha side, that was always a possibility.

"Sherlock in?"

"He's violating my corpse," Molly replied, then blushed. "I mean, uh, he's uh, experimenting with a dead body."

Lestrade laughed, "Yeah, that sounds about right. You mind if I wait here for him? No use interrupting when he's working one of my cases."

Molly smiled, a bit uncomfortable. She wasn't used to people in her work space, aside from Sherlock. Well, living people anyway. "Yes," she said, recognizing that it was a reasonable request, "Feel free." She continued along, examining her slides, making notes, and checking the centrifuge.

"So, seen any films lately?" Lestrade, forcing conversation.

"No, not really. I'm more of a programme marathon type. You?" Molly added, knowing the way these conversations were meant to flow, and willing to play along.

"Yeah, that new superhero flick."

Molly sighed, and rolled her eyes playfully, "Ah, yes, the Adventures of Alpha Male and his Alpha Male friends."

Lestrade looked mildly alarmed that he'd wandered into a dangerous conversation without his knowledge. "There are omegas!" he protested.

"I know, I know, but really, the superhero genre as a whole has loads of alpha males. Don't worry, I know it's not your fault," she reassured Lestrade, the look on his face one of deep concern.

She continued, "But did you know that 75% of comic book superheroes are alpha male? Then 20% are alpha female, leaving only 5% for us omegas. We may not be, _on average_ , the strongest gender, but we're not useless. We've other excellent skill sets."

"Like Black Widow!" Lestrade exclaimed, thankful he could think of at least one omega superhero.

"Exactly," Molly confirmed, "But name me another omega superhero."

Lestrade stuttered and paused for a good twenty seconds past comfortable, then nearly shouted, "Robin!"

Molly laughed, "And that's exactly my point."

Lestrade tried to think of any path for this conversation that didn't leave him feeling like an asshole just for having the (currently very bad) luck of being born an alpha male. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, we've got some ridiculous stereotypes to live up to."

This time, Molly's eye roll was considerably less playful. "No." She said, and went into lecture mode, "The alphas you see in comics or movies are the average alpha male fantasy for themselves. The omegas are also alpha male fantasies. It's all one big alpha wet dream."

"What omega doesn't want Batman?! Isn't he the dreamy type?" Lestrade asked, confused.

"And that's why you don't understand. I don't claim to speak for all omegas or all females, or even all omega females. But I can tell you there are a good number of us that prefer our alpha males quite differently."

"Yeah? Like how?" Lestrade's curious tone made Molly smile. He wasn't just indulging her, he actually wanted to learn more about a viewpoint not his own. She suspected that might be why Sherlock could tolerate the man more than his colleagues.

"Well, ideally, he's not all muscle. No good for cuddling. You want strength, for heats, but maybe some padding over those muscles so that the other three months, you can curl up with him without feeling like you're crawling into bed with a statue." Molly stared off into the distance as she thought of her ideal man as compared to the self inserted alpha fantasies in comics.

"He'd fight actual injustice. Superheroes are always fighting communists and alien overlords. I'd rather see a superhero bring down a corrupt politician, a serial killer, or a rapist. Something real. Makes him seem more attainable."

"And loyal, to a real omega, not a Mary Sue type, who always needs rescuing. And not a play-alpha. Not even pretending, as Batman does. Loyal to a fault."

Molly thought further, encased in her own little fantasy, no longer paying any attention to the alpha in the room with her. "Although one thing the fantasy does get right is age. Slightly older men are generally more talented, more accepting of those normal physical differences between omegas that the young ones haven't yet experienced. But salt and pepper grey, not grey-grey. They're too old fashioned, expecting an omega to wait on them hand and foot," she clarified, and then looked up.

Lestrade beamed at her, and only then did she realized she'd inadvertently described the man standing in front of her. Not Sherlock, not any of the men she'd dated in the past two years, but the gorgeous salt-and-pepper, firm-but-soft, loyal, crime-fighting detective inspector standing before her.

  
She blushed again, and tried to recover for her embarrassment, "I didn't mean- I'm sorry, it wasn't-"

Lestrade grinned, his eyes delicate and inviting, "Molly Hooper, would you like to go for coffee?"


End file.
